Sfinks lodowy/I/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Kapitan Len Guy. Spałem źle tej nocy, po kilka razy „śniłem, że śpię”, co według zdania Edgarda Poë, poprzedza zawsze natychmiastowe przebudzenie. Budziłem się też co chwila, zawsze z uczuciem urazy i niechęci względem kapitana Len Guy’a, który mógł stanąć w poprzek mym planom, i to jedynie z powodu niczem nieuzasadnionego kaprysu. Wzburzony i zły obudziłem się wreszcie rano, postanawiając co najprędzej rozmówić się z tym „kolczastym jeżem”, jak go w mym gniewie przezwałem. Gdym jednak spojrzał przez szyby mego okna, na zakryte ciężkiemi chmurami niebo, na potoki deszczu zlewające ziemię i posłuchał wycia rozbijającego się wśród skał wichru, wzburzenie moje doszło do szczytu. – Czyżby i niebo samo sprzysięgło się przeciwko mnie? – pomyślałem, ubierając się z nerwowym pośpiechem. – Na taki czas, gdzie to jak mówią „i psa źle wygnać”, nie mogę się spodziewać bym kapitana spotkał na wybrzeżu. Podpłynąć zaś w łodzi do żaglowca, nie uważałem za stosowne, raz dla silnie wzburzonego morza, a potem jako gościowi, nie wypadałoby mi tam odpowiedzieć na stanowczą odmowę tak, jak to sobie układałem. W podobnych warunkach zawsze stosowniejszym jest grunt neutralny. Postanowiłem więc uzbroić się raz jeszcze w cierpliwość i przeczekać niepogodę, bacząc wszakże pilnie przez zalewane deszczem okno mego pokoju, na każdą zmianę, na każdy ruch w przystani. Tak upłynęły mi długie dwie godziny, a jak się to często na Kerguelen zdarza, wiatr zmienił nagle swój kierunek i popędził w bok deszczowe chmury. Coprędzej ubrałem się w futro, nasunąłem na głowę czapkę i pospieszyłem na brzeg. W tej właśnie chwili do spuszczonej łodzi Halbran’a schodziło dwóch ludzi, jeden z nich siadł na ławie, drugi ujął wiosło. Łodź pomknęła szybko i za chwilę człowiek siedzący wyskoczył z niej na brzeg przystani. Poznałem w nim kapitana. Bez chwili namysłu podszedłem ku niemu, nie zwracając uwagi na widoczne w jego twarzy niezadowolenie, rzekłem – Chcę prosić pana o chwilkę rozmowy. Zagadnięty zwrócił na mnie bystre spojrzenie czarnych jak węgiel ócz swoich, w których głębi widniał dziwny jakiś smutek, i po chwili głosem cichym, prawie szeptem, zapytał: – Pan jesteś tu obcym? – Tak jest – odpowiedziałem – obcym na Kerguelen. – Narodowości angielskiej? – Nie panie, amerykańskiej. – Przyjemnie mi – rzekł kapitan, składając mi sztywny ukłon, na który równie ceremonialny gest był odpowiedzią z mej strony. – Zdaje mi się – rzekłem bez zwłoki czasu – że właściciel oberży pod Zielonym Kormoranem, przedstawił wczoraj panu moję propozycyę. – Propozycyę zabrania pana na mój statek? – zapytał kapitan. – Tak właśnie. – Przykro mi bardzo, iż nie mogę życzeniu pana uczynić zadość. – Czy wolno mi wiedzieć, jaki jest powód tej odmowy? – Nie mam zwyczaju zabierać pasażerów, to pierwsza przyczyna. – A druga, kapitanie? – Plan podróży Halbran’a nie bywa nigdy z góry oznaczony. Jedziemy od portu do portu, stosownie do tego, jak mi z interesów wypada. Nie należę bowiem do żadnego stowarzyszenia kupieckiego i statek Halbran jest w większej części moją własnością; nie potrzebuję więc słuchać niczyich rozkazów. – W takim razie jedynie też od pana zależy, zabrać mnie lub nie. – Tak jest rzeczywiście, to też przykro mi że zmuszony jestem powiedzieć: „nie”! – Może pan zmienisz zdanie, gdy cię zapewnię, iż jest mi obojętną rzeczą dokąd właściwie mię zawieziesz, bo przecież w jakieś nieznane strony… – W nieznane strony… i to być może…– odrzekł dziwny ten człowiek, zwracając smutne spojrzenie – tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, ku dalekiemu południu. – A więc panie – rzekłem, opanowując jeszcze zniecierpliwienie – zgadzam się i na taką możebność, bo przedewszystkiem zależy mi na szybkiem opuszczeniu wysp Kerguelen, na których nie mam już co robić. Kapitan stał chwilę zamyślony, nie dając mi żadnego objaśnienia, ale też nie okazując chęci pożegnania. – Pan mię zrozumiałeś, sądzę – rzekłem, aby przypomnieć mu moją obecność. – Tak jest – brzmiała odpowiedź, jakby człowieka zbudzonego ze snu. – Dodam więc jeszcze, że jeżeli mię fałszywie nie poinformowano, Halbran miał wyruszyć z portu Christmas do wyspy Tristan d’Akunha. – Może tam, może do Przylądka, może do Falklandu, albo gdzieindziej jeszcze. – Więc kapitanie, właśnie tam „gdzieindziej” i ja chciałbym podążyć – odpowiedziałem z widocznem już zirytowaniem. Tu nagle zaszła zmiana w tym zagadkowym człowieku. Głosem ostrym, stanowczym, powiedział mi w krótkich słowach, że odmowa jego jest nieodwołalną, a poświęcony mi czas zbyt długo się przeciąga, z krzywdą jego własnych interesów. Już wyciągnąłem ramię, aby przytrzymać odchodzącecego i rozmowa, która się źle rozpoczęła, mogła jaknajgorszy mieć koniec, gdyby znowu pod wpływem nagłej zmiany, kapitan Len Guy nie był się ku mnie zwrócił i począł się tłomaczyć głosem łagodnym i smutnym: – Niech mi pan wierzy, iż z prawdziwą przykrością przychodzi mi okazać się tak mało uprzejmym i nie zadowolnić życzenia pana. Nie wypada mi wszakże inaczej postąpić, bowiem w podróży naszej może nagle zajść jakoweś zdarzenie, najmniej nawet oczekiwnane, a wtenczas obecność obcego pasażera, choćby tak zgodnego jak pan, stałaby się dla mnie krępującą. – Powtarzam panu, panie kapitanie, że jeżeli zamiarem moim jest wrócić do Ameryki, do Conecticutu, to znowu jest mi obojętnem, czy podróż ta potrwa trzy czy sześć miesięcy, tą albo inną drogą; i gdyby nawet statek pana popłynąć miał aż do morza antarktycznego… – Do morza podbiegunowego? – zawołał kapitan głosem, w którym brzmiało nieukrywane zdziwienie, i zatopił we mnie wzrok bystry, badawczy. – Dla czego mówisz mi pan o morzu antarktycznym? – dodał, chwytając mię za rękę. – Nie miałem nic szczególnego na myśli, mówię o niem tak samo, jak o każdej innej stronie świata, jak np. o biegunie północnym – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Kapitan stał nieruchomo, zdawało mi się tylko, że łzy zabłysły w jego oczach; aż po dłuższej znowu chwili, jakby usiłując dać nowy bieg swym myślom, rzekł zwykłym sobie cichym głosem: – Biegun południowy, któż śmiałby się tam zapuścić!… – Dosięgnąć go jest rzeczą niemożebną, nawet zupełnie bezpożyteczną – odparłem – wszakże znajdują się ludzie umysłów dość awanturniczych, by przedsiębrać podobne wyprawy. – Tak jest, umysły awanturnicze – szepnął kapitan Len Guy. – Co więcej, same nawet Stany Zjednoczone popierają wyprawę Karola Wilkes’a. – Stany Zjednoczone, mówisz pan? Twierdzisz, że jest przedsiewziętą wyprawa do mórz antarktycznych? Czy to rzecz pewna? – Najpewniejsza w świecie. Jeszcze bowiem przeszłego roku, przed mym wyjazdem z Ameryki, dobrze we wszystko zaopatrzony okręt wypłynął w tym celu na morze, i w obecnej chwili, mając rok cały za sobą, kto wie czy śmiały Wilkes nie posunął się już znacznie dalej od wszystkich poprzedników swoich, którzy kiedykolwiek tą samą co on podążali drogą. Kapitan pogrążył się znowu w zadumę, a po chwili rzekł: – Jeżeli wszakże Wilkes zdoła przebyć koło biegunowe i lodowce tamujące dalsze ruchy podróżnych, w każdym razie wątpię aby posunął się dalej, aniżeli… – Niźli Belinghausen, Forster, Kendall, Biscoë, Morrell, Kemp i Balleny… – zakończyłem. – I niźli… – z widocznem wahaniem wtrącił kapitan. – Któż jeszcze? – zapytałem. – Pan pochodzisz z Connecticut – zagadnął nagle, przerywając dawny tok rozmowy. – Tak – odpowiedziałem, zdumiony tym zwrotem. – Z jakiej miejscowości? – pytał dalej. – Z Prowidencyi. – Czy zna pan wyspę Nautucket? – Zwiedziłem ją kilka razy. – Sądzę, że wiesz pan – mówił dalej kapitan, patrząc mi prosto w oczy – iż to tam właśnie wasz romansopisarz Edgar Poë, wskazał miejsce urodzenia bohatera swego Artura Pryma. – W rzeczy samej – potwierdziłem – przypominam sobie, że powieść owa rozpoczyna się na tej wyspie. – Mówisz pan „powieść”, czy uważasz, że dobrze tak określiłeś to dzieło? – Bez wątpienia. – Więc sądzisz mylnie, jak prawie wszyscy ludzie!… Ale wybacz pan, niepodobna mi dłużej tu pozostać. Żałuję szczerze żałuję… proszę mi wierzyć, gdybym tylko mógł… Zresztą nie będziesz pan długo czekał, niebawem przybędą kupieckie i rybackie statki; będziesz pan miał wybór wielki, z tą pożądaną pewnością dla każdego podróżnego, że cię zawiozą tam, gdzie cię obowiązki wzywają. Co do mnie, powtarzam, żałuję bardzo, i żegnam pana! Z temi słowy opuścił mię kapitan Len Guy, kończąc w sposób grzeczny, lecz stanowczy naszą rozmowę. Ponieważ byłoby wprost nierozumnem, upierać się w dalszym ciągu przy tem, co mi stawione zostało jako niemożliwe, dałem więc za wygranę i począłem się godzić z myślą, że Halbran opuści port Christmas nie zabrawszy mię na swój pokład. Lecz mimo rozumowania, nie mogłem się oprzeć uczuciu niechęci względem kapitana, którego postać przedstawiła mi się nadto dziwnie niejasno i zagadkowo. Ciekawość moja została niezwykle podrażnioną. Przeczuwając ukrywającą się na dnie duszy marynarza jakowąś tajemnicę, zapragnąłem ją zgłębić – i to tem usilniej, im większe ku temu znalazłem przeszkody. Również jak ja niezadowolony, chociaż z innych powodów, oberżysta Atkins przysiadł się do mnie w czasie obiadu i dowiedziawszy się o danej mi stanowczej odmowie, począł szeroko się rozwodzić, jakiego doznał zawodu z przyczyny małej sprzedaży i kupna; jak za oczywistym zakazem, cała załoga nie opuszcza statku; jak nikt z marynarzy prócz jednego Hurliguerly, nie zajrzał nawet do oberży, na czem wszystkiem on, Atkins, ponosi znaczne straty. Wzmianka ostatnia przypomniała roi znowu obietnicę bosmana. Czy jednak i on napróżno starał się skłonić ku memu żądaniu decyzyę kapitana, nie mogłem się dowiedzieć, gdyż Hurliguerly nie pokazał się więcej i przez trzy dni następne t. j. 10, 11 i 12 sierpnia, wszyscy na żaglowcu w ciągłym zostawali ruchu. Jedni zajęci znoszeniem lub pakowaniem towaru, inni znowu obowiązkiem zbadania stanu masztów, żagli i całego statku. Czynności te odbywały się cicho, systematycznie, bez nawoływań i tak ogólnego w podobnych razach zamięszania. – Widocznie załoga Halbranu trzymaną jest w niezwykle surowej dyscyplinie – myślałem sobie, patrząc na stojący w zatoce statek, który, jak mię powiadomił Atkins, już 15-go miał podnieść kotwicę. W przechadzkach mych zdarzyło mi się kilkakrotnie spotkać kapitana, lecz mijaliśmy się zawsze jak obcy sobie ludzie. Zauważyłem wszakże raz, pewne z jego strony wahanie, jak gdyby miał zamiar zatrzymać się i coś przemówić, nie uczynił jednak tego, a ja z mej strony nie myślałem już wcale o ponowieniu mej prośby. Było mi nawet nieprzyjemnie, gdy uprzejmy oberżysta wyznał mi, iż jeszcze raz, choć znowu napróżno, usiłował wytłomaczyć kapitanowi niepojęty w tym względzie upór jego. Hurliguerly jednak utrzymywał podobno, że nie uważał mej sprawy za zupełnie przegraną, bo znając kapitana, wie, iż tenże dotąd ostatniego nie powiedział jeszcze słowa. Bądź jak bądź, to wszystko uprzykrzyło mi się w końcu do tego stopnia, że najchętniej zwracałem myśli w innym kierunku, zdecydowany stanowczo poczekać za innym okrętem. Jednakże widocznie zapisanem było w mej księdze przeznaczeń, bym opuścił Kerguelen właśnie jako pasażer żaglowca Halbran, co mię wprowadzić miało w czynny udział wydarzeń tak nadzwyczajnych, o jakich do owej pory w kronikach żeglugi morskiej nie było nawet przybliżonej wzmianki. Wieczorem dnia 14 sierpnia, gdy mimo cieniu nocy, ponieważ powietrze było suche, a niebo zasiane gwiazdami, używałem jeszcze poobiedniej przechadzki nad brzegiem przystani, zbliżył się ku mnie człowiek jakiś, którego z razu w ciemności poznać nie mogłem, lecz którego zdradził głos podobny do szeptu: – Panie Jeorling, jutro Halbran rozwija żagle, jutro rano z odpływem morza… – mówił kapitan. – Zbyteczną jest mi ta wiadomość – odparłem – ponieważ pan odmówiłeś mi… – Namyśliłem się, i właśnie przychodzę powiedzieć panu, abyś, jeżeli zechcesz, stawił się o godzinie 7-ej rano na pokładzie mego statku… – Dziękuję kapitanie, postaram się być punktualnym. – Kajuta jest przygotowaną… – Co się tyczy opłaty – zacząłem. – To rzecz najmniejszej wagi, załatwimy to później. A zatem do widzenia! – Do widzenia! – powtórzyłem i wyciągnąłem rękę, aby uścisnąć dłoń kapitana, czego jednak prawdopodobnie w ciemności nie dojrzał, bo zwrócił się spiesznie do łodzi oczekującej go u brzegu. Jeszcze pod pierwszem wrażeniem tej nagłej zmiany podążyłem do oberży, gdziem nie omieszkał zawiadomić Atkinsa o mym jutrzejszym wyjeździe. – Ho, ho, ten stary lis Huliguerly miał jednak słuszność – zawołał oberżysta; – widocznie zna on dobrze swego pana, który miewa kaprysy źle wychowanej dziewczyny! Tak czy owak wszakże, pragnienie pana bliskiem jest spełnienia; pozostaje mi więc tylko życzyć mu szczęśliwej przeprawy, jeśli jeszcze tam na statku nie zmienią decyzyi, choćby w ostatniej godzinie; po nich bowiem wszystkiego, jak widzę teraz, spodziewać się można!… Obawy tej nie podzielałem wcale. Co więcej, pod wpływem głębszego namysłu, przyszedłem do przekonania że istnieć muszą jakieś nieznane mi powody, które wpłynęły na tak wyraźne ustępstwo ze strony kapitana Len Guy’a i pewny byłem że niedaleka przyszłość dozwoli mi je poznać. Przygotowania moje do drogi nie wymagały dużo czasu: podróżując bowiem wiele, doszedłem do wprawy obarczania się jak najmniejszym bagażem. Oczywiście tym razem, najwięcej miejsca zabrały ciepłe futrzane ubrania, w które dla mroźnego klimatu z konieczności zaopatrzyć się wypadało. Nazajutrz więc, równo ze wschodem słońca, pożegnałem Atkinsa, mego dzielnego współziomka, dziękując mu szczerze za doznaną gościnność na tych wyspach „Smutku”. Uprzejmy gospodarz towarzyszył mi aż na pokład statku i nie zaniedbał polecić mię opiece bosmana, który już widocznie czekał tam na moje przybycie, a wyraz tryumfu i zadowolenia jaśniał na jego twarzy. – A co, czym próżną, dawał obietnicę? Ho, ho! Dużo tu trzeba było zachodu i perswazyj… Ale od czego głowa bosmana! – Przechwalał się marynarz. Pomimo żem nie bardzo wierzył, aby wpływ jego choć w najmniejszej rzeczy podziałał na zmianę postanowienia kapitana, podziękowałem mu wszakże uprzejmie, ponawiając dawniej przyrzeczoną nagrodę. – Za chwilę Halbran podniesie kotwicę, a ja znajduję się na jego pokładzie, to mi wystarcza na teraz! – pomyślałem z wielkiem zadowoleniem. Tymczasem ruch towarzyszący zwykle chwili odjazdu zajął wszystkich; majtkowie rozpinali żagle, a porucznik stojący na pokładzie wydawał rozkazy, odnośne do ostatecznych czynności. – Do widzenia! – rzekł uprzejmie oberżysta, zbliżając się do kapitana – do widzenia w roku przyszłym! – Do widzenia, z Bożą pomocą, panie Atkins – odpowiedział tenże, podając swą rękę do pożegnalnego uścisku. Jeszcze jedno mniej już ceremonialne pożegnanie z bosmanem, jeszcze jedno zwrócone ku mnie skinienie głowy, i poczciwy Atkins opuścił Halbran, którego wysmukły korpus wnet drgnął cały – i gdy lekkki wietrzyk wzdął białe jego żagle, jak skrzydła olbrzymiego ptaka, wypłynęliśmy z portu Christmas na pełne morze, i zanim słońce doszło do zenitu, zniknęły już w dali śmieżne wierzchołki „Table Mount” i „Hawergal” wznoszące się na wyspie Kerguelen jeden na dwa, drugi na trzy tysiące stóp nad poziom morza.